A floral arrangement includes cut flowers held in place by a support structure of floral foam. The floral foam is commercially available in many shapes, including a ring shape for making floral wreaths. To make the arrangement, a florist pierces each flower's stem into the foam, thereby forming a channel in the foam that snugly holds the respective flower in place. The flowers can be sufficient in number to completely hide the foam from view.